Make Me Feel Loved
by WaterWarrior6
Summary: Alyssa Wood is different to Daryl Dixon, yet the same. What happens when Daryl realises that they have one thing in common? Daryl/OC oneshot Sorry, I'm not really that good with summarys.


_This is my first fanfic so please let me know how I went with it and please review._

_I don't own anything that belongs to the walking dead but I do own Alyssa Wood._

Twenty four year old Alyssa Wood was different from the women Daryl Dixon was used to. She wasn't into make-up, her nails or wearing dresses. She was a full on tom boy. She loved getting dirty and always offered to help him in hunting. At first, he hated it. But two months into the zombie apocalypse, he got used to her. He wouldn't really call her his friend though; just a helper. Even though they seemed the same they were completely different.

Alyssa was 5'5 with brown hair that just went past her shoulders. Her eyes were an icy grey and her skin was usually pale, but since she had been outside hunting everyday her skin has gotten an olive tan. Before the end of the world she was a waitress at a bar and because of her perfect curvy figure, she got a lot of tips that helped paid off her apartment. Her uncle owned a weapon shop so he always took her hunting every second weekend. She loved using her sniper but since the walkers took over, she has been using her bow and arrows to make sure she didn't make any noise.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

The group of survivors had been drinking to celebrate a safe place at the CDC when Alyssa felt someone staring at her. She looked up from her red wine and instantly found herself staring into a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes; the eyes of Daryl Dixon. She looked away from him as her face burned up then smiled as she looked over at Sophia.

'What is it Sophia?' she asked with a smile.

'I want you to read a story to me' she answered.

'Of course' Alyssa replied, 'Is that okay with you Carol?'

'That's fine with me' she answered.

Alyssa winked at Sophia and she giggled while looking down. Carol smiled at the two then looked over at Lori and made a small conversation with her.

'Have you noticed that Daryl is staring at Alyssa?' Lori asked. Both woman looked over at the antisocial hunter and noticed he was staring intently at the now youngest woman in the group. 'I haven't had Rick look at me like that in a long time'

'I wish Ed would have looked at me like that' Carol sighed as she remembered her late husband.

Lori looked at her sadly then wrapped her arm around the frail woman's shoulder to give her some comfort.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

After everyone had eaten Alyssa took the two kids towards the library to read a story. She started to search for an appropriate one to read then then heard Carl call out her name. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him holding out a book. She walked over to him and laughed as she realised it was Alice in Wonderland.

'I haven't read this book in years' she said as she took the book.

'Can you read it to us?' Sophia asked.

'Of course' she answered.

The kids beamed up at her then sat on the couch with a space between them so she could fit. She pushed some hair out of her eyes then heard the door open and a thump. She looked up in shock then raised her eyebrow as she realised it was Daryl.

'Daryl, what are you doing here?' she asked.

'You' he slurred, 'Ima need to talk to ya. Right now'

'Oh, okay' she said, 'Looks like I'm going to read this to you two later'

'Awe' the kids whined.

'I promise I'll read it tomorrow' she replied.

Carl and Sophia happily nodded then Alyssa stood up and walked over to Daryl, not missing the way his eyes roamed her body with a lusty gaze. She bit the right side of her bottom lip while rubbing her left elbow in nervousness and swore she heard the hunter growl.

'Maybe we should go to your room' she whispered breathlessly.

He slowly nodded in agreement as his eyes stared at her chest so she crossed her arms over her chest, hopefully covering her breasts from his look. He shook his head then grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his room.

When they reached the room Daryl pushed Alyssa onto the bed and she looked up at him in shock. He shut his door while locking it then made his way over to her while slightly stumbling over his feet. She sat up on the bed while watching him then he sat in front of her while checking her out again.

'Daryl, you're kind of creeping me out right now with the staring' she said.

'Don't care' he muttered as he chewed the side of his thumb.

'Well I do' she replied.

He looked up at her face and she glared at him while pulling her legs up to her chest to cover her body. He narrowed his eyes at her then roughly grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her body.

'Get your hands off me' she said.

'What the hell are you hiding girl?' he asked, 'you always cover ya body'

'Maybe it's because you always stare at my chest' she snapped, 'what the fuck do you expect me to do? Do you want me to walk around with my top off so you can see my boobs?'

'I want ya to tell me why you act fine with me one minute than act like a bloody bitch the next' he growled, 'What the hell are ya hiding?'

She looked away from him then gasped as he pulled her legs down. She screamed at him to let her go but instantly froze as he touched her sides. He looked up at her then moved closer to her body and lifted her top up.

'What the hell happened to ya?' he whispered shocked.

Her body was covered in different shapes and sizes of scars, some almost as bad as his. He looked up at her but she was looking away from him.

'Piss off Dixon' she said, 'I don't want to talk about it'

'Who the fuck hurt ya?' he asked.

'It's none of your business asshole' she hissed.

'You ain't so different to me' he said, surprising both of them.

'What do you mean?' she asked confused.

He shook his head then stood up and walked out of the room. She let out a sigh of relief then grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on before running to her room.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

The CDC was a bust so the remaining survivors had decided to find another place to settle down for camp outside of Atlanta.

'Rick, I think we should find some kind of farm house' Alyssa said, 'Not many walkers will head out there so if we come across any it will be easy to kill them'

'I say we head to Fort' Shane started.

'No' she interrupted.

'Listen you bitch' he said, 'You ain't got the right to tell us what to do. So why don't you go back to whatever cave you crawled out of and crawl back in?'

'You best not talk to her like that' Daryl warned.

'Or what Dixon?' he replied.

'You need to start sleeping with yer eyes open' he answered.

Everyone stared at him in shock, not understanding why he was standing up for Alyssa, but he ignored the looks and continued to glare at Shane. Alyssa hesitated then placed her hand on Daryl's arm and he snapped his gaze down to her. She shook her head at him and he pulled away from her before going to Merle's bike. Alyssa sighed while rubbing her arms then looked over at Andrea and noticed she was still upset about the CDC so she decided she wouldn't go into the RV. She looked over at Rick and Lori but noticed their car was full because of Carl, Sophia and Carol. She shook her head then walked over to Daryl and he looked up at her with a glare.

'Wada you want?' he grumbled.

'I was wondering if you would give me a ride' she said shyly, 'I don't want to put up with Andrea bitching to Dale and the other car is completely full'

'I guess' he said, 'ain't got a helmet though'

'I don't really care' she stated, 'Walkers are worse than a few scrapes'

He nodded in agreement then she got on behind him and placed her hands on his sides. He tensed up straight away so she removed her hands and placed them on the handle behind her. He shook his head then started up the bike and she jumped at the sudden roar so she wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked back at her and she nodded so he drove the bike up ahead of the RV and led the group towards a new safe place.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Alyssa was lying down in the back of an empty car staring at the roof when someone tapped on the window. She looked up and was surprised when she noticed it was Daryl. He raised both his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes as she opened the door. She sat back against the opposite door then he climbed in the back with her and closed the door.

'Did you find Sophia?' she asked.

'Too dark' he answered as he pinned her on the seat, 'Gonna search for her first thing in the mornin' with the group'

'Okay, so why are you pinning me to the backseat of a car?' she asked.

'Guess' he murmured.

She shook her head in response then gasped as he pushed his hips against her own and felt his arousal. She stared at him in shock then he removed her top and she shivered from the cold breeze that ran down her chest.

'Daryl' she started.

'Quiet' he said, 'Don't ruin this'

She gulped then he started to kiss her neck and she looked up at the roof while sighing. She looked down at him with a smile then he licked up to her cheek then pulled her pants down and stared at her legs. She bit the right side of her lip then with shaky hands, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He looked up at her then nodded so she pulled his pants down to his ankles. He looked up at her then slammed his lips against her own and forced his tongue in her mouth. She moaned while gripping his hair then kissed him back while wrapping her legs around his waist. Daryl groaned while pushing his hips harder against hers and she whimpered while sucking on his tongue. He pulled away from the kiss then started to bite his way down her chest till he reached her breasts. She pushed herself up then removed her bra and he instantly started to suck on them. She cried out in pleasure while arching her back then felt Daryl push her down so she was pinned against the seat again. Alyssa placed her hands on the edges of Daryl's shirt and went to remove it but he pulled away from her and shook his head.

'I don't want ya seeing my chest' he said.

'Just hurry up then' she moaned.

He smirked at her then pulled removed the rest of her clothes till she was lying naked underneath him. She looked up at him nervously then shivered as she felt his rough fingers glide up her legs and press against her opening.

'Looks like yer ready' he said, 'you're acting like ya never been touched before'

'I haven't' she replied.

'This is your first time?' he asked.

'Yes' she answered, 'Make me feel loved Daryl'

'Only if you do the same for me' he said.

She looked at him confused then nodded and gently kissed him. He hesitated then kissed her back and moved his hands to her hips. She pulled away from the kiss while nodding at him then groaned in pain as he pushed himself inside her. She closed her eyes tightly then felt tears in her eyes from the pain she had just received.

'Look at me' Daryl ordered.

Alyssa opened her eyes then he started to push himself in and out of her slowly till she got used to his size. She wrapped her arms around his neck then moaned his name so he started to pick up his pace while sucking on the left side of her neck. She whimpered while closing her eyes again then gripped the door handle behind her and felt her body rock with every movement Daryl made. He groaned her name as he felt himself reach his peak then opened his eyes to look down at the woman beneath him.

'Come with me girl' he moaned, 'I ain't gonna last much longer'

She dug her nails into his shoulders then almost screamed as she reached her peak. Daryl frowned as he went harder, and then cried out her name as he released himself inside her. His mouth fell open from the pleasure and mentally grinned at finally getting off after a long amount of time.

_It feels even better than just jerking off to her. _He thought to himself.

He sighed as he fell on her and she pushed some of his hair out of his eyes as well as the sweat.

'Do you feel loved?' she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

'I guess' he answered.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Dale was on lookout for the night looking in the direction Daryl had went and was smirking as he saw the car slightly moving from side to side.

_It took two months but they're finally together. I'm surprised they didn't move sooner after all the looks they sent each other. _He thought.

He laughed quietly then looked away from the car and continued to keep watch.


End file.
